1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a manufacturing method of a rotor.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-222964 (JP 2014-222964 A) describes a manufacturing method for manufacturing a rotor core such that a permanent magnet is inserted into a magnet insertion hole of the rotor core, and then, resin is filled into the magnet insertion hole to fix the permanent magnet. More specifically, the permanent magnet is inserted into the magnet insertion hole with a band-shaped or string-shaped insertion member being wound therearound, so that the permanent magnet is fitted to the magnet insertion hole via the insertion member. Hereby, at the time of filling the resin, a position and a posture of the permanent magnet in the magnet insertion hole do not change, thereby resulting in that a good magnetic balance of the rotor core and a good balance in weight of the rotor core can be obtained.
However, the magnet insertion hole of the rotor core is formed by punching by press, so an opening edge of the magnet insertion hole in the rotor core is sharp. Accordingly, at a time when the permanent magnet is inserted into the magnet insertion hole with the insertion member being wound therearound, the insertion member might make contact with the opening edge so that the insertion member is damaged.